Will Murphy - Guardian Primus
Will Murphy is the main OC (own character) of Novelistofthesky. Novelistofthesky designed the character years ago and used him in his first series, which was never finished. He decided to revive the character and bring him back for a new series, several years later. "Will" has recieved posistive reception and has appeared in several stories, both inside and outside of "Networks of destiny". Will Murphy - Origin. ''' Will Murphy is a Digidestined with a very colourful past. He has been a Digidestined as long as Tai and the original Digidestined have, but has seen much more conflict than them. Will was the member of a team of Digidestined known as the "Guardians". A group of Digidestined who held the same qualities as Tai and the others. Should anything happen to Tai and the others, the appropiate member of Will's team could step in as their replacement. Each member of the Guardians was given two Digidestined to protect. Will was chosen to protect Sora and Matt. This means Will's crest is the crest of the "Protector". A perfect mix of Love and friendship in one crest. However, the crests the original Guardians held were arteficial and were simply tools.It was their duty to protect them when necessary and did so in secret during their first trip to the Digital world. However, misfortune struck. Just after the defeat of the Devimon, the Guardians fell into a place known as the "Nightmare world." It was a place of horror and terror that came to life from your thoughts. It was created as a prision for the first evil Digimon but it had since taken on a mind of it's own, acting as a alternative universe within the Digital world. The team eventually escaped, but not without taking damage. The Nightmare world had infected their leader , corrupting him. The team was lead by David Winter, a British Digidestined. Will and David became very close friends and intense rivals, constantly challenging each other. The two acknowledged each other as equals in the Nightmare world. The team grew uneasy with David's leadership and change in personality. As the Digidestined faced their final battle, the Guardians prepared for a battle with David. It came down to a duel between Will and David. Will eventually won this battle , but at a cost. David became MIA, and was not seen for some time. The sight of their battle is still known as the "Great scar", named after the large amount of damage caused. Gennai approached Will after the battle and gave him a choice. Corrupt data had leaked out of the Nightmare, infecting a number of Digimon, making them stronger and turning them evil, just like David. Gennai said he could either hunt down the data himself, or pass the duty onto someone else. Will accepted. He was given a new Digivice, capable of storing data and set off across Europe to track down the corrupt Digimon as the rest of the Guardians returned home. At the same time, the original Digidestined returned to Odaiba to enjoy four years of peace. Will did not enjoy the same luxury as he spent the next four years hunting corrupt Digimon and watching over Matt and Sora. Little did he know, their paths would collide very soon in the future. '''Trial And Error. Four years after the final battle with David, Will was called upon by Taichi Kamiya, the leader of the Digidestined. Someone had attacked Odaiba and kidnapped several Digidestined, including Sora Takenouchi. Tai asked for Will's help knowing it would break the code Gennai had forced Will to swear to. Will agreed to help. Within days, Will had located her and resuced her from her prision along with her partner, Biymon. Will and Sora quickly became close friends as they rejoined with Tai and discovered the attacker. The person who had led the attacks was none other than David, Will's former team leader. It was during this time Will met a specialist Digidestined, a Messenger, named Trace Hinata. Trace was the leader of the messengers at the time and delievered information to Will during this conflict on behalf of Gennai and Azulongmon. Will was under orders to form a new team and track down David. At the same time, Alex Stone, the original Guardian emerged on the scene. He was a foe but before long joined them in the battle against David. In the final battle between Will and David, it was revealed everything David had done was to train Will. The evil Digimon sealed away in the Nightmare world was breaking free and the corrupt data was needed to keep it sealed. David had collected the data Will failed too and transfered it to Will's Digivice before falling into a void. David's sacrifice was in vain, as the data failed to contain the evil Digimon. David had been training Will by forcing him into difficult situations to improve his skill as a Guardian so he would be strong enough to cope with the new threat. Will attempted to save his old friend, but failed. Ride The Lightning Shortly after the events of "Trial and error", Will is named the Guardian Primus. The head guardian. Gennai had recruited a large number of new Guardians including Willis, Izzy's american friend. Willis and Will have had a fierce, dark rivarly since. As Will returned to Odaiba after sealing the Nightmare world with the corrupt data, he is quickly given news that it failed. The evil Digimon that had been sealed away was infact a sixth sovereign named Alpha Strikemon. Alpha Strikemon was once the guardian of the five sovereigns along with 12 other Warrior Strikemon. He fell in love with another Warrior Strikemon but was banished from being her life partner. The two DNA Digivolved into Alpha Strikemon and led a rebellion. The rebellion failed and Alpha Strikemon was sealed inside the Nightmare world, which is responsible for how virus Digimon came to be. It became Will's job to stop him. Two members of the original Guardian team came to Will's aid. Mark and Lianne. Mark was killed by Alpha Strikemon himself , allowing Will to get away and Lianne fell ill, after being poisioned by the red Warrior Strikemon. Lianne later died , sacrificing herself to free Azulongmon who had been sealed away along with the other sovereigns. Gennai gave Will information of four artefacts that could help seal away Alpha Strikemon and ancient devices called D-cores. Devices that helped Digimon become stronger. Tai and Will set off to find both and eventually came across Trace Hinata, the head messenger. Trace had been sent on the same mission with Alex Stone, however they had failed and Alex had gone missing. Trace joined them and they eventually found the D-cores. The artefacts had been located by other Digidestined but one had been destroyed. When the group returned to Odaiba, Alpha Strikemon was attacking with his full force. A volunteer group of Digidestined including chosen, Messengers and Guardians fought side by side to repel the invasion. Azulongmon even joined the fight himself. The small group were losing, even with the help of the original Digidestined. With the return of Will, Trace and Tai, the tide of battle changed and they brought down the main generals of Alpha Strikemon's army. However, Alpha Strikemon's mind was growing worse and he became even more dangerous as it was revelaed he was a super ultimate level Digimon. The Royal Knights had arrived on scene to aid Azulongmon but were quickly defeated, as well as Omnimon and Imperaildramon. Will took to the battlefield and challenged Alpha Strikemon directly. Will's partner Lightmon used to the D-core to reach the super ultimate level, Alpha Lightmon, and the two fought on equal terms. However, Alpha Lightmon was still defeated, but Alpha Strikemon had taken so much damaged, he was forced to retreat to the Nightmare world. During this time, a new Guardian named Alex Dowski, the child of life and protector of the Digital world's core, had joined the battle as well. He had met Trace and Will during a seperate conflict and the three became close friends. Alex Dowski served in this battle, assisting his friends the best way he could. The decision was made, the Digidestined would take the fight to Alpha Strikemon in the Nightmare world. A select group went consisting of Will and Alpha Lightmon, Tai + Matt and Omnimon, Davis + Ken and Imperaildramon, Trace and Black Wargreymon and Alex Dowski and NeoFlamedramon. The group located Alpha Strikemon who had Digivolved to a higher stage , but they engaged in battle regardless. The Digidestined won an easy victory using the three artefacts to delete Alpha Strikemon. Will used his Digivice as the fourth artefact. The Nightmare world collapsed soon after and the Digidestined barely escaped in time. Ever since that battle, Will has felt that the victory came too easily, that something was being planned for the future. Trace and Alex Dowski told him to relax and enjoy the victory. Since the battle in Odaiba, Alex Stone, the Original Guardian has been missing in action along with his partner, Slash Angemon. After the conflict, over 70% of the Guardians left, leaving a small number left to continue their duty of protecting others. The Crest Of The Protector. The Original Guardian, Alex Stone was given an arteficial crest made up of the same five qualities the five original Digidestined held. The first group of Guardians that were created to protect Taichi and the others, were given similar arteficial crests. Each Guardian was given an arteficial crest, created from the same qualities as two of the original crests. In Will's case, the two crests used were Love and Friendship. This means Will is the guardian of Sora and Matt and would be able to replace either of them should anything happen. Will's crest is dark red in colour with a light blue centre. A theory from Tai suggests the reson why Will gets on so well with Sora and Matt is that they share similar qualities for their crests. The true strength of Will's crest is yet to be tested and even he himself doesn't understand it's true power. However, Alex Dowski, seems to know more than he lets on. Lightmon. Lightmon is Will's partner. Lightmon looks very similar to a Gabumon, but different fur, no stomach details and no horn. Lightmon is an unpredictable Digimon, one second he can be lively and the next he can be asleep. Lightmon's mega level is Warrior Strikemon, making him the fourthteenth Warrior Strikemon and one of the oldest Digimon alive. However, he has no memory of his life before meeting Will. Lightmon has developed a very close friendship with Sora's partner, Biyomon. Alpha Strikemon warned Lightmon that he would one day become him. Lightmon - Rookie - similar to a Gabumon but with no horn, darker skin, different fur coat. Strikemon - champion - a large white wolf with red tribal markings. Were Strikemon - ultimate - a large white were wolf in martial arts shorts and vest that weilds a large hammer. Warrior Strikemon - mega - a large dark blue knight with white trim, with a wolf's head on the left shoulder. Alpha Lightmon - Super ultimate ( D-core) - pale blue knight with ten golden wings and a red sash. 'Will's family. ' Will's family has been a topic of discussion between the readers but several details have no been revealed. He did not share a close relationship with his father. His grandfather is the CEO of Majestic industries. His uncle was one of the five original Digidestined. His grandfather is the head of a business and he eventually passed it to his son, Will's father. However, he died young and control of the company passed back to the grandfather. The grandfather has since raised Will to be more like his father instead of his uncle. His grandfather appears to be a mean, cold hearted machine, often speaking of Will's uncle as a fool. Will's uncle sacrificed himself when Will was a young age to save a group of innocent people from a rouge Digimon. No details are known of his mother, however, the family behind Majestic industries are reported to have many secrets. Sora has met Will's grandfather at a ball after a Sports event in Spain. 'The Digital War. ' The Digital war was a conflict between the Guardians and Dark Digidestined. The origin of these Dark Digidestined remains unclear to present day. The war took place before "Trail and Error" and saw a second rise of Guardians. Will fought in this war , mainly in Frace, acting as recon, gathering information. During this time he met Alex Stone, the leader of the Guardians, who became his mentor for a year. Very Digidestined are aware of this war as it was fought in secret. Izzy has struggled to find information on this conflict as Alex and Will both refuse to speak of it. 'Special Notes. ' Will and Sora have a very close friendship. Their friends often speak of rumours and possible secrets that the two may share. Mimi sometimes thinks Sora would be off with Will. Will's friends, Trace and Alex, often tease him and comment on why they aren't together yet. Will is the first Irish Digidestined. Will begins to study Archaeology in Wales after "Ride The Lightning" after getting the idea from Trace. Alex Stone mentored Will for a year during the Digital war. Will is the only human who Delmon will speak too. Delmon is a mystic Digimon who is able to transverse time and often leave riddles or clues that will help Digidestined in times of crisis. Will has been entrusted to find the appropiate successors for the Olympus twleve. Will has a slight addiction to tea. Category:Digidestined Category: Chosen child Category:Characters